The God's Game
by HanaTenshi
Summary: What if it wasn't Yui who was chosen to help the gods? What if it was a different girl. What will happen with this girl? Who will fall for who? Read and find out. DISCLAIMER!: I own nothing but Hana, Alice, and most of the plot line.
1. Hana Tenshi

Name: Hana Tenshi

Also Known As: Flower - Apollon  
Tane(Seed) - Takeru  
Tigerlily - Loki

Sign: Capricorn

Age: 16

**Physical and Statistics**

Race: Human

Ethnicity: Japanese and Korean

Gender: Female

Height: 157.48cm (5'2")

Weight: 44kg (97lbs)

Blood Type: A

Eye Color: Aqua blue

Hair Color: Aqua blue

**Professional Status**

Affiliation: Tenshi Shrine

Previous Affiliation: 2nd Year High School Student

Hobbies: Singing/Music

Special Skills: Singing

Favorite Food: Cakes

Her School Uniform Consists Of: Link on my profile

Her Regular Clothes: Link on my profile

Personality: Hana is a very shy and sensitive person, crying when something is sad to her or her feelings are hurt. When she opens up to a person she becomes very bubbly and hyper around that person, though she will still cry if her feelings are hurt. Hana was labeled a freak and weirdo because of her natural aqua blue hair and that she tends to hum to herself, mostly really creepy songs.


	2. Chapter 1

I love you guys already!~ I already have 9 follows on the story!~ Ok now to reply to some reviews!  
Tti ~ I HAVE UPDATED!  
NymphetamineOverdose ~ Thank you  
Kakashi-lilly ~ Lol it's like you read my mind! I was just gonna make it a love triangle with Loki and Takeru, but I couldn't put him in a pairing, he wasn't in the list! :( But I also had the idea of multiple endings for Takeru, Loki, Apollon, and Dionysus.

~Chapter One~  
-Hana's POV-  
I was running towards a pillar that looked strangely like a tree. Explosions were going off in the sky. I had to stop about four miles away from the pillar so I could look up. Between bright flashes I could faintly see people in the air, flying and fighting. When you wright never but a number such a always spell it out. Also I had to move the last sentence and reword it a bit so this paragraph would make sense.  
"No. No… Please!" I screamed in between heavy pants as I started running forward again. Two guys were standing a few feet away from the pillar, then all of the sudden they started transforming. By the time they stopped glowing red and blue their looks had changed. One had horns?! The other figure had a fluffy looking thing around his waist and was holding a sword. (If you haven't noticed, it's Takeru and Loki~)I stopped running when I reached them.  
"It's ok..." The red head spoke as he held out his hand.  
"I'm sure of it." The other guy held his hand out to me this time, as he spoke. Just as he was finishing two more men dressed strangely landed next to them.  
"It's alright." One was blond and the other was a red head. I watched as they both held their hands out to me. I gasped softly as my I wiped my eyes, I was crying slightly.  
"Yeah." I spoke softly. I followed the blond man onto a Pegasus. The Pegasus quickly leaped into the air, I glanced back a little to see the other three following us, but none of them where on a Pegasus. We all headed to the pillar of light, as an explosion went off close to us.  
I gasped loudly as I sat up in my bed. 'What a weird dream...'

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

* * *

I sighed softly as I held the mick to my lips.

"cha chigum shija-khae  
chogum-ssil tto-kob-ke  
uhh… turyowo-hajima  
pyolchyo-jin nunape  
cho tae-ya-ngi ki-reul bichwo  
uhh… chol-tae-mom-chujima"

I took a breath as I put more power into the song.

"Maria ave Maria  
cho him-gurum kkeut-kaji nara  
Maria ave Maria  
gochin-paddo-nawin sang-gwa-nob-shi"

I repeated those four lines again.

"Maria  
mamchwo-borin shim-jang jon-chega  
koncha-bulsu-ob-shi tti-yo-wa  
(Repeat 2x) Maria ave Maria  
cho him-gurum kkeut-kaji nara  
maria ave maria  
gochin-paddonawin sang-gwa-nob-shi"  
(I don't own this song! It's Maria from the Korean movie 200 pound beauty)

My mom clapped loudly along with my brothers and sister. I was practicing for my school talent show, it happens at the beginning of ever school year.  
"Oh that was lovely Hana!" My mom cooed to me as she pinched my cheeks. My sibling's laughed while I just groaned, swatting my mother's hands away from my face.  
"Mama stop!~ and you wonder why I don't like shopping with you..." I crossed my arms and pouted. My mom just chuckled at my reaction before leaving the room, followed quickly by my two siblings.


	3. AN

Hey guy's it's me! So sorry this is not a new chapter, have been slacking horribly! I'm so sorry! I have been busy hanging with friends and cousins cause i'm on summer break. I promise that i will try to get the next chapter up and running soon!

Ok so I also have some announcements for you guys, it's really only one thing, I just got a beta yesterday! She has helped me edit and fix up the first chapter a bit. Her 'name' is Jemstone6259. She has been awesome!

Ok that's all I love you guys!

Kat!~


End file.
